


Lucky Clover

by Themooncat



Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Shigurefusawa's art, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Based on shigurefusawa’s Art of Kuroo placing a clover “ring” on Tsukishima's finger.Tsukishima kept that clover in his journal, pressed and with notes on how much he loves that day and his love for Kuroo. How it was in that moment that he knew he would spend the rest of his life with Kuroo even if Kuroo did the act for fun. Both knew that they were each other's forever.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Lucky Clover

**Author's Note:**

> No one can deny that Shigurefusawa is a genius! Their art is amazing, they always make me emotional! When they posted that illustration comic I wrote down a drabble that I could imagine them doing after that event. 
> 
> _____
> 
> Updates for my other fics:
> 
> **Here comes the bride:** I've written around 1.7K words of the 2nd chapter but it isn't finished I'm estimating the 2nd chapter will be around 3K words, but I have it and the epilogue all outlined/planned out. 
> 
> **My Mate:** Started on the 2nd chapter I have around 500 words written out.
> 
> **We gave each other Love series:** The follow up fic to "Promises we made" has been all outlined and planned out, I just have to write it, Hopefully will have it up around the first or 2nd week of Jan. The other reason why it is taking a long time is because I've been thinking of writing a 3rd instalment.
> 
> — End of update —  
> _________________
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

Tsukishima and Kuroo were emptying out their guest room/storage space, finding things to sell, throw or keep before they moved to their new home. Tsukishima had a box filled with old books and while searching in the box he came across his old journal. 

He pulled the journal out and dusted off the dirt. Flipping through old memories and laughing at the old entries revealing how stubborn he was in denying his feelings for Tetsurou. Tetsurou got curious, wondering why his husband was giggling at a book and looked over his shoulder. “What is it, babe?” 

Tsukishima smiled and leaned back against his husband, bringing the book up for him to see it better. “It's my old journal.” 

He flipped the page and they both smiled fondly at the press dried little four leaf clover ‘ring’. 

“Ah, when I first proposed to you.” Kuroo sighed wistfully making Tsukishima chuckle and playfully nudge him with his shoulder. 

They both remember that day vividly. They had been dating for a couple of months, both of them traveling to each other or to a nice place in between. 

That particular day Kuroo went to Miyagi to visit Tsukishima. They went to Tsukishima's special place where he would go when he needed some time and space to himself, a place to just let go and relax. A place no one else knew about. Not Yamaguchi, not his Mum nor his brother and definitely not any of the Karasuno volleyball team. A place just for him, and now Tetsurou. They talked about the future and enjoyed the view from the hill they were on. When Kuroo suddenly asked for Tsukishima's hand. 

“What? Why?” Tsukishima had asked but still gave Kuroo his hand. Kuroo just chuckled and told him: “Trust me.”   
  
Tsukishima caught a glimpse of green in Kuroo’s hand before he saw that it was a freshly plucked four leafed clover.

He stayed still, watching the other carefully place and tie the clover to his finger –a look of determined concentration on his face. When Tsukishima realised that it was his left ring finger that Kuroo was tying the clover on, he felt his face heat up and his heart soured in his chest. He brought a hand up to his face, in a way that looked as though he were adjusting his glasses but once he felt the cool smooth stem tied securely on his finger he looked away to hide the heated blush that took over his face, missing the bright delighted expression that Kuroo showed as he held Tsukishima’s hand to admire his work. 

Kuroo stroked Tsukishima’s finger, soft, tender and gentle, before looking up at Tsukishima’s face to see what the blond thought. The sight that greeted him had him duck his head down to hide his own bashful smile. 

Kuroo then brought Tsukishima’s hand up to his face and placed a loving kiss on his fingers. Tsukishima's head whipped to look at Kuroo, face red with his big golden eyes shining brighter than the sun.

“This is a promise, Kei. Our promise.” Kuroo said with a smile that was returned with happy tears and a delighted laugh.

A promise that came true nine years ago, three years after that day. 

“Though I love the rings we have now, this is my favourite one.” Tsukishima confessed turning to look at Kuroo who pulled him into his lap. 

“Mine, too.” Kuroo smiled as Tsukishima met him halfway for a kiss. Their hands twined together their rings shining next to each other. 

They had finished packing, moved out of their old apartment and into their new home. Celebrated by relaxing in the living room with a good movie and some wine. 

On the shelf above the TV, among the treasured photographs of loved ones was the journal page and clover, framed and secure in the centre for all to see.

Their lucky clover.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)
> 
> [Link to Shigurefusawa's art that this fic was based on](https://twitter.com/shigurefusawa/status/1188815307210575872?s=20)


End file.
